vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Injustice Composite)
|-| Main Universe= |-| Insurgency= |-| Injustice 2= Summary The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. He is also Batman's nemesis. He was also responsible for setting the events of the Injustice series into motion by killing Lois Lane, Superman's wife, his unborn son and destroying Metropolis, leading to Superman's fall into tyranny and his war with Batman's insurgency. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, 7-B via nuclear bomb, Low 6-B via Kryptonian Pills Name: Jack Napier (real name), The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, Puddin (By Harley), Mr J Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Criminal, Psychopath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator and Psychologist, Master Biochemist, Master torturer, Immensely High Pain Tolerance, Acid Manipulation (Via his jacket's trick flower), Gas Manipulation (With various gases), Poison Manipulation (With Smylex and various toxins), Death Manipulation (Via Smylex), Madness Manipulation (Via gases), Electricity Manipulation (With Joybuzzer), Stealth Mastery, possibly Immortality (Types 7, it is implied the Joker from the Injustice universe was resurrected after he made a deal with Shinnok or the Lord of the Unliving Nekron), Data Manipulation and Technology Manipulation via Brainiac's skull ship in his ending (Freed the cities from Brainiac's collection and mixed them into a chaotic mess) Attack Potency: Unknown by himself, City level via nuclear bomb (Used a nuclear bomb to obliterate Metropolis), Small Country level 'via Kryptonian Pills (Can fight and harm the likes of Superman. Overpowered Nightwing. Defeated Hawkgirl and fought Lex Luthor wearing his armor. Killed Brainiac in ''Injustice II) '''Speed: Unknown by himself, Massively FTL+ reflexes and combat reaction, likely higher via Kryptonian Pills (Can react to the likes of Superman or Hawkgirl) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class G (Comparable to other pill users) Striking Strength: Unknown by himself, Small Country Class via Kryptonian Pills (Can harm the likes of Hawkgirl, armored-Lex Luthor and Superman) Durability: Unknown by himself, Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills (Survived being repeatedly shot with an assault rifle by a trooperUsers of the 5-U-93-R can survive hits from characters like Superman and Wonder Woman) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with knives and crowbar, tens of meters depending what weapon is using Standard Equipment: Guns, Knives, Crowbar, Multiple bombs and explosives, Rocket Launcher, Joker Toxin canisters, Joybuzzer Intelligence: Genius. The Joker's most dangerous weapon is his mind, making him utterly unpredictable and dangerous, even to the godlike superhumans of Injustice. He is also a manipulative and charismatic liar, especially to Harley. He prefers his past to be “multiple choice” and keeps his backstory a secret. The Joker is also a master in biochemistry, psychology and explosives. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Let's Be Serious:' Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a crowbar and shoots them at point-blank in the face, then he bashes them into the ground with a big canister of laughing gas. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her, says "Wakey wakey!", and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to his opponent. (I:GAU) *'Not So Funny Is It?:' The Joker hits his opponent with a canister of laughing gas with sends them onto an electric chair. In a dark room, the Joker then whacks them in the head twice with his crowbar and flips a switch, electrocuting the opponent which lights dynamite under the opponent, causing it to explode. If the Joker is equipped with a Side Order of Pie ability, then his Super Move will start by throwing a pie at his opponent's face. (Injustice 2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo' '(One Piece) Doflamingo's profile (Speed was equalized, Low 6-B versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Acid Users Category:Gas Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Clowns Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6